You're Awful, I Love You!
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: A story told by the King of the Goblins goes haywire when he is having to remain his image as the sane in a simple therapy session. To the song "Love Me Dead" By: Ludo Comical, romantic, silly. I own nothing.


**The song lyrics used in this fan fic is the song "_Love Me Dead_" By: _Ludo_  
**

**Yes. **

**Ludo. **

**They did, indeed, name their awesome band after our favorite, lovable, and kind-hearted beast that we all know and love.**

**If you are just itching to watch the music video for this song right now, go ahead. It's freaking awesome. I don't mind. I can wait...**

**...**

**...**

**Back? Good.**

**I own nothing!**

**~Enjoy.**

**"You're Awful, I Love You"**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"So, how has your week been? I imagine it must have been busy," A, rather young, yet smart looking gentleman with a gentle voice asks with interest at his favorite client. He relaxes with the swing of his leg over another as he holds his note pad and pin ready to take notes for his most interesting pupil.

"My weeks are always busy," His client dismisses with attitude as the oxford man is already taking his first note of the hour. "What?" The patient asks as they see he is already jotting down something. "Am I not allowed to answer a question without you inferring me to a mental institution?" The client becomes a little defensive on how he is writing something not even a minute after they start.

"Goodness, let's take it down a notch, shall we?" The therapist says, calming his patient down. "If you want to know, I wrote "dismissive," because I can already tell you are going to avoid everything I say and become a _dismissive_ little brat." The therapist says showing the word to his client.

The client looks to him unexpectedly. "Do you speak to all of your clients in such a manor, doctor?" The client smiles at such audacity.

"Only the one's I tolerate." He retorts before chuckling in the slightest "You are always so worried about nothing," He says jotting something else down.

"It's not worry, Doctor, it's necessary precaution-"

"And, that is a wonderful place to start," The therapist says sitting up as if he were to start a discussion.

"What?"

"Talking about your precautions, your priorities, your interests-"

"There isn't anything that you don't already know, we have been at this for a while now,"

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to get back to the basics. Likes and wants tend to change over time. And we have known each other for quite some time, now."

"Well, if you know me so well, you already know what I am going to say."

"Yes, you plan on saying exactly what I want to hear so I don't have to tell you something you _don't_ want to hear, correct?"

"And then we just end up in some absurd merry-go-'round routine, yet again, where you try to get something out of me, when, clearly it does not work."

"That's because _you_ do the same thing's over and over and over again." The Doctor intertwines his fingers together with the thought as his index fingers hit the bridge of his nose. "You want my help and then suddenly don't want it. You do know the definition of insanity is, do you not?"

"If I am insane, then why not just send me to some gaudy mental asylum and just be done with it?" The patient struggles to get comfortable.

"Because that isn't nearly as much fun as this is right now," He smiles at his patients expense. "Besides, rather I suggest such an outrageous thing, it would be rather difficult for you to leave work, wouldn't it? Not just anyone can play your part-"

"Don't remind me," The client hisses, frustrated. They had hoped to find some sort of comfort today, not be blasted by the very person that is trying to help them.

"I am trying to help you."

"Stop reading my mind."

"I will as soon as you start talking."

"What do you want me to say, Derrick? Where do you even want me to start?"

He shrugs with a grin as he catches his client where he wants him. "Well, let's start where we left off last time," he sits back to listen.

The client will do anything to shut this man up. "Okay, after we concluded last week I-"

"No," Derrick stopps completely. "Where we left off with her." He says with expectation.

"What?" The client spit out, with eyes that suddenly widen.

"I am fairly sure you heard me," Derrick says with the nod of his head.

His patient has become far less amused.

"You've got to be joking." His majesty is not even remotely interested in going back so far.

"Sadly for you, I'm not." Derrick says inhaling to look at his patient in petty. "Believe me, if it isn't absolutely necessary, I would not be going back so deathly far. As it is, the only thing that is keeping me from being bogged is my good word on keeping anything and everything that is said, locked in the walls of this room." He nervously exhales. "But with your mind so closed recently and your thoughts obviously so scattered with our last few sessions, not just anything can make a man go crazy, human man or no." He says professionally.

Jareth's snarl is certainly an unforgiving one. Growling in the slightest under his breath, his tight grip of the arm chair threatens to snap in two as the access thought of her very being in his memories invades his mind like a diseased mole out to plague his brain with nothing but bitterness. Yet, with the slow exhale of his threatening hiss, he slowly sits back in his seat, one eye gloriously twitching in hatred for the man in front of him as he decides he does what his is told to do.

"Where I left off..."

**O.o**

"Give me the child,"

_**Love me Cancerously,**_

"Through dangers untold, through hardships unnumbered-"

_**Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea,**_

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City-"

_**High maintenance means you're a gluttonous queen,**_

"To take back the child that you have stolen."

_**Narcissistic**** and mean.**_

"For my will is as strong as yours-"

_**Kill me romantically!**_

"And my Kingdom as great-"

_**Fill my soul with vomit, then ask me for a piece of gum.**_

"My kingdom is as great..."

**Bitter and dumb, you're my sugar plum.**

"You have no power over me."

_**You're awful!**_

_**I love you!**_

**O.o**

"No, no, no." Derrick paused the Goblin Kings lamented past. "With all due respect, that is not the last thing that we discussed, your majesty."

"Well, that is all that I recall discussing with you,"

"Really?" Derrick looks to his difficult patient though the top rims of his glasses. "There is nothing after that? There is no romantic meeting later in life that brought the two lovers back to one another as they become naught but pawns to the universes blissful plan to re-unite in the devilish ways of the unknown-"

"Alright, alright, shut up." He couldn't take anymore.

Derrick immediately quiets down with an obvious smile.

"You may continue when your are ready," He says getting ready to write.

"Oh good Lord- Recently..."

**O.o**

22 year old Sarah Williams walked home for the extended closing time of her university for the fall season. She took the short cut though the large and lovely city park at the early moonlight, making her way home to her parents and her little brother. She enjoyed her long and lengthy walk from her downtown university to her upper-class suburban home. There was a long park path that she could walk, listening to the calming sounds of autumns wonder, feeling the chilling wind kissed her cheeks as her hair danced freely with her long blue scarf. She loved the smell of hibernating trees and chimneys burning in the endless distance, and just loved to take in the moment with a smile as the moon gently peeked from the trees and houses in the outskirts of Manhattan.

But what she didn't know was that there was a silent guardian watching over her from the shadows above, keeping a watchful eye of such a precious commodity that had so much more freedom that the guardian is willing to admit. The, said, guardian couldn't help but gaze upon the girl that walks into the gently moonlit street, as the rays brilliantly shined upon her natural beauty. She smiled beautifully, and the guardian couldn't help but smile internally.

_**She moves through moonbeams slowly.**_

Without realizing it, Sarah inhaled such a decadent scent of rotting leaves and rain puddles as her subconscious had her humming of her favorite song, one that she seemed to had known all her life, delicately and symmetrically created though the indents of her favorite music box with the girl in the peal-colored dress, and inadvertently created into a dream that she had, had, not so long ago. The silent guardian's heart rose in such appreciation hearing such a heavenly voice repeating what was said, once upon a time.

_**She wears me down to bones in bed...**_

"Sarah," a sudden masculine male's voice called, yards away from her, forcefully breaking her of the magnificent spell that she had, unknowingly put them both under. She blinked a few times before turning to see someone, the guardian supposed she knew, as a large smile formed upon her Godforsaken lips.

"Justin!" she replied, practically running to him in a hug.

_**Ooh, Love me dead!**_

**O.o**

Jareth sits with a bitter face remembering such a tragic event unfold in front of his eyes.

Derrick continues to jot down several words, to a point where Jareth doesn't even care anymore. "So, had a boyfriend-"

"I didn't say that." Jareth snaps back.

"It's not?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what is this greeting you saw?" Derrick asks pointing his pin, expecting an answer. "Obviously it was for someone she cared about or else she wouldn't have reacted so merrily. Sounds like she has someone special in her life, to me."

"No it's not! They were just friends!"

"Doesn't sound like a friendly gesture to me-"

"Yes they are!" Jareth makes it known that the actions that he saw were NOT special in any way. "The male and female species can have friendly, platonic affairs in a relationship! People can hug with others assuming such atrocious thoughts." Jareth starts to get angry with this topic. "Even _I_ have female friends!"

Derrick beats his tongue up against his cheek in disbelief, looking to Jareth with a grin. "Then why is it making you so angry?"

"I-" Jareth pauses mid-thought. "Oh no," He shakes his head. "You sneaky bastard. I implied nothing of the sort." He crosses his arms in hatred for the man who got something out of him.

"So sitting there with steam out of your ears after telling Ms. Williams hugged a, said "perfectly platonic man friend" did not imply that you are being a jealous angsty teen because the secret crush you have had for God knows how long has a new toy to play with-"

"Oh for the Love of Samhain, will you zip it?"

"I'm sorry," Derrick tosses his hands up in defense, "This is a new method that I am trying. Please continue at your own discretion." He smiles at his careful patient.

"Some therapist you are-"

"Well, you'd be surprised how much this is going to help, Jareth." He groans not wanting to do anymore. He felt like such an idiot talking about this. "When you're ready." Derrick implies to continue.

Jareth sighs a heavy sigh. "When she was 22, it was young Tobias' birthday..."

**O.o**

"I'll get it!" Sarah said as she rushed to the front door to answer the doorbell. She opened expecting a child guest only to see her good friend Justin with a large wrapped present. "Justin! Hi!" Her smile was a sincere one as she hugged him and let him in. "You're early, good sir," she laughed as she took the gift from him. Jareth has a front row seat on a hidden branch just outside her front door.

"Oh, I know, but I wanted to come and help out." He said like the perfect gentleman he is.

_**You're a faith healer on T.V.**_

"Justin!" Toby suddenly came down in a rush knowing who it was. Jareth flew to another large window of the house to spy.

"What's up, sporto!" his arms were wide open as Toby jumped high in the air and high-fived the tall man at the door. Jareth rolled his eyes at the human's impudence.

_**You're an office park without any trees.**_

"Are you here for my party?" Toby asked in excitement.

"Well, of course I am, man! And it's gonna be awesome! I love Ninja Turtles!" Justin said in over excitement to get Toby's blood pumping.

"My favorite is Raphael." Toby said in a ready stance.

"Oh, I am so Michaelangelo." Justin added as he stood ready like the child he is.

"Wanna see whose better?"

"O-outside guys." Sarah said pointing to the back yard. "We don't need Karen in a mood today." She added as she sent the two boys to play.

_**Corporate and cold.**_

"Was that Justin?" Karen asked as she leaned in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, he and Toby are playing Ninja Turtles in the back yard." Sarah says putting the birthday present down on the gift table and help Karen prepare. "Talk about helping prepare the party."

"Hey, he is keeping your brother busy. That's all the help I need." They both smiled as Sarah starts to put up a banner. "So, he has been coming around here a lot more lately-"

Sarah sighs, "Please Karen, don't start."

"I'm not trying to start anything," She said opening a bag of chips. "I have just noticed an incline in his visits, is all."

"He's always been around, ever since Sophomore year of high school." Sarah dismissed as she tacked the banner to the wall.

"You two have been friends for a long time, now that I think about it-"

"Karen, please..." Sarah stopped what she was doing to speak to her step-mother on a more personal note.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just saying-"

"Yes, I know exactly what you are saying, and I am saying that there is nothing going on." Sarah said getting the large punch bowl to ready the drinks.

"I know, I know," Karen said getting out the different juices. "Just friends, nothing more."

_'Good,'_ came the loud thought from a petulant invisible owl that watched from the kitchen window.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled at her step-mother's kindness.

"But why?" Karen was extremely nosy, even more so than usual.

"Ugh- I don't know," Sarah spun in frustration at herself more than Karen. "I just... It-" Sarah grunted. "I don't know... He's just... Not "_the one"_, you know?"

"Sarah, he is a great guy," Karen said in more of a friendly way as she grabbed a hold of her step-daughter's hands. "He's tall, handsome, he adores Toby, he's sweet, I like him, your father likes him... I mean look at that," she said showing Sarah the boys playing in the back yard. "That is adorable!" She added in awe of what she believed to be the perfect man for Sarah.

_'What's there to look at?'_ Jareth dismisses the common mortal.

_**Gushing for gold!**_

Sarah does see him, she sees the smile on his face as they play with toy weapons, having the time of his life with a 9 year old. She knew what a perfect gentleman he was, and knew how intelligent he was by going to law school, which Sarah's father cannot help but love! She knew he was really attractive, and sweet, and fun loving, and funny, and absolutely charming...

"Hi Sarah!" Toby yelled through the window with a wave.

But...

"He certainly is the perfect guy isn't he?" Sarah smiled wearily, appreciating the boys and their playtime, but Sarah just could not see her with him.

_**Leave me alone!**_

**O.o**

"Wow," Derrick says flipping his page with his pad half full by now. "You remember everything in excruciating detail, don't you?"

"Believe me, it's a curse way more than it is a blessing." Jareth, at this point decides he needs a little something to finish this story as he drinks some kind of potent liquid from a silver goblet.

"He certainly does seem too good to be true."

"Are you going to let me continue or should I just bog you now?"

Derrick keeps his mouth shut as he lets his highness continue.

"Just wait, because it get's better..."

**O.o**

The party became a huge hit in the Williams' house hold, the kids all throughout the neighborhood showed up for awesome fun. They played games, ate tons of candy, and even played a scavenger hunt where they had to find Toby's cake. It wasn't until these four professionals in TMNT costumes were there to help them find it, and it really was a treat to watch all those kids stare in awe. Add the same little spy watching from the tree above and it was just perfect.

Jareth loved watching kids in their element, he adored watching them shine brightest when they have fun. It was bittersweet being the Goblin King, knowing that he would have to abduct children from those who wish it, but there was just something about helping a child smile, regardless of their situation that made him appreciate who he was. He was supposed to play the bad guy, doesn't mean he actually was.

This was his element.

He enjoyed watching everything, regardless of the countless times he was almost hit with a bat due to the satanic ritual known as a pinata.

Sarah liked to keep things moving in the kitchen so things weren't so hectic when their family parties end. She loved parties but she also loved the moments where she can enjoy a little silence inside, aside from the insanity out their back door. She zoned out on cruise control as she washed the dishes that started to pile up in the sink. She watched the kids play and the adults talk, and she just people watched from her own little space. She much enjoyed her solitude in a daze before she suddenly felt two hands snake around her abdomen.

She spazzed in an instant at the creepy feeling behind her and jumped in surprise, screaming, "OH MY GOD!" not knowing what to do. When she spun around to see who it was, she saw Justin backing away in a smile.

"I'm sorry," he giggled at her reaction. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he tried to leisurely pull her close, pulling the bottom rim of her shirt closer to him.

_**You suck so passionately.**_

"What are you doing?" Sarah chuckled nervously lightly pushing him away.

"Nothing," He smiles as they inch closer.

_'W-what is he doing?'_

"Justin-" Her smile faded as she pushed him away a little harder to make a point.

"What?" His smile becomes a little more seductive. "I am just wondering if you needed any help," he eventually makes his way closer to her.

"Justin, please-" She made her discomfort known, pushing him away harder.

"What's wrong?" He continued to smile as her pushes don't phase him.

_**You're a parasitic psycho, filthy creature, finger banging my heart.**_

_'What is he doing?'_

"Stop," Her eyes become more alarmed as she tries to push him harder.

"Sarah," He says with a calming voice as he holds her hands still to look to her.

"What are you doing? This isn't like you." Sarah says trying to pull away from him.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," His voice was low and deep with meaning as he pushed closer to her, trapping her between him and the sink.

_'What?'_

"Whatever you wanna talk about, it can wait until later, I am a little busy." She was not happy with him at that moment, shoving him. "You cannot be doing this. You're gonna get in trouble." She suddenly warns.

"You know pushing me away doesn't do anything," He inched even closer to a point where Sarah backs up to the sink window.

"Stop it, Justin" Her voice became more stern. "Get off of me." she shoved him away to a point where the window starts to shake.

_'W-what? What the hell is happening. Who does he think he is?'_ Jareth's anger started to resonate to a point where he started to shed feathers.

_**You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start.**_

"I said get off of me!-"

**BANG!**

"OH my God-"

"What the hell-"

The sound of something hitting the window startled the two in the kitchen. Justin let go of Sarah completely as she turned to see what randomly hit the window, thinking it was some kind of toy that must have been thrown. Shoving him aside, she runs out of the kitchen and out the back door to see what it was. Turning to the window above the sink from the outside, there wasn't anything there, a few people looked in the same direction seeing with their own eyes on what happened.

"What was that?" Sarah turned to ask.

"It was the strangest thing," one person said.

"Yeah, out of no where a bird of some kind just rammed it's body into the window, and then flew away." another added.

"It was so weird." a third said.

Sarah looked with wide eyes at the window and caught the glimpse of something on the ground. Tilting her head she sees a small pool of white feathers from the, said, bird that up and slammed itself into the window.

"Yeah... Really weird..." Sarah says before Justin joins her outside.

_**Your hideous, **_

_**and sexy!**_

**O.o**

"You did what?!" Now he is debating rather or not to commit him.

"Not my proudest moment, but it got the job done." Jareth crosses his arms. "She was obviously being threatened, and I was not going to have anything happen to her."

"Why not just burst through her front door and punch him in the face? It seems that, that is how humans did it, if you want to be so humanely subtle."

"Would you rather I be smart or stupid?" The King asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Which one was that?!" Derrick says tossing his notepad aside. There is not hope for this soul.

"Shall I continue or are we finished?"

"Oh, there's more?"

**O.o**

It had been a wonderful day for the 9 year old boy full of friends, family and a Ninja Turtle themed birthday party. With his little tummy full of cake and ice cream, it was time for the Williams' family to wind down for the night. Sarah thought that it would be a good idea to finally tell him of her favorite story, just as her mother did with her when she was 9 years old. Sarah let Toby get comfortable in her bedroom, pajamas on and pillow on hand, as she got ready to tell him an awesome story.

Sarah had avoided Justin for the remainder of the day after the way he came on to her. It really freaked her out, almost to a point in which she was afraid of him. She had definitely never seen that side of him before. What was with him? Seriously, why was he suddenly acting like this to her? He had never been this obnoxiously gaga over her before, and it was really creeping her out. They're friends. That's it. Just friends, where is all of this new found emotions from him coming from? Regardless of the random spur of Justin's turn on for Sarah, she decided to suck up her feelings for her brother. Toby really wanted Justin to be there while Sarah told one of her stories. She told the best ones, and he wanted Justin to be there for it.

With her acting chops, Sarah smiled a large smile with Justin in her room. She walked over to her window and opened it to let in the cooling night air.

"Why are you opening the window?" Toby asks curiously as she looks to see the full moon high in the air.

Sarah smiles at her sweet young brother. "So they can hear." She smiled wickedly as a sparkle of mischief resonated in her eyes.

Toby's eyes grew in wonder. "Who?" He was exited to hear.

"The Goblins." Sarah spoke slowly with an index finger to her lips. "And if you listen closely, you can hear them giggle beneath our feet." She officially entered in her storyteller mode.

Toby was already entranced, and she hadn't even started yet.

She brought out a warn and faded red book with golden letters pressed on the cover. She had parted the first few pages with the long string bookmark attached to the top of its spine and readied herself to entertain her audience.

_**She moves through moonbeams slowly,**_

Jareth sat on his favorite spot, thankful for Sarah's generosity with the open door so he didn't have to strain his hearing to hear his story told by her lips. She recited it perfectly, giving such emotion and taking such wonderful care of it as if she had lived it herself. He was careful to stay out of sight while she looked out the window, but, oh how he enjoyed the activity in which she told of his world, told of his people, when she told of him.

_**She knows just how to hold me.**_

"The Goblin King?" Toby gasped at such a regal and important sounding name.

"That's right, he was a grand ruler of every Goblin in the goblin city. He had a strong fist but had a soft heart."

"I'll bet he is the ugliest out of them all," Justin said to Toby before preparing for Sarah's rebuttal. Jareth's owl body puffed its feathers in anger of the pathetic human.

_'Take's a goblin to know a goblin, you little cretin.'_ Jareth hissed in this thought.

"Excuse you," She stood tall.

_**And when her edges soften,**_

"But I will have you know that The Goblin King is a very handsome fae creature," She stood her ground. "An audacious and whimsical gentleman who is also a master of illusion that shows what you want in order to get what he wants. He is a brilliant being."

_**Her body is my coffin.**_

"How do you know?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, have you met him?" Toby asks in the same fashion as Justin.

Jareth smiles at the thought.

Sarah huffs in disbelief at the boys and marched to them. "That is what it says _in the book_." She shoved the old highlighted text in their faces as they read word for word. "

**_I know she drains me slowly,_**

"Now can I finish the story?" The boys nodded willingly at her sudden change in attitude. "Good."

_**She wears me down to bones in bed.**_

The rest of the story was told in the most wonderful and lively way possible, it included Toby acting like the large and lovable furry creature that the girl ran into, and Justin trying to act as the Goblin King, but she tried to steer away from any scene that would insist such personal interaction. Despite Jareth's growing hatred for the stupid human man, he did enjoy this one night showing of his own story all the same. As the night went to a close and the story ended later on, Sarah tucked Toby into bed and wished him sweet dreams. Her smile was only full of love for the child until his door was closed and her smile immediately faded at the sight of her least favorite person ever.

_**Must be a sign on my head**_

_**That says-**_

_**Oh, Love me dead!**_

**O.o**

"Oh, another unexpected twist in this intriguing diary entry." Derrick stands this time around as he hands a nice sup of tea to his good friend.

"How long have we been discussing this?" Jareth asks as he does have a schedule to keep.

"Uhh-" Derrick looks around at the time, but found no clock anywhere in this office.

"You don't have any recollection of how long we have been in here?" He asks as he starts to form a clock from his own magic. "What kind of shrink are you?"

"One of a kind." He snaps back with life as he gets comfortable to hear the rest of the story. "As you were saying," he motioned Jareth to move on. Jareth sees the time and shivers at the time that he has spent here. Derrick obviously has no life.

"No. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because this part isn't my favorite moment in history." Jareth looks to his cup of tea. "I would rather re-live defeat than this."

"So this is the hard part."

Jareth nods. "Yes."

"Try to get it off your chest, your majesty. Let it go, if only for a moment."

he slowly inhales as he readies himself. "Afterwards..."

**O.o**

"Well, it was good to see you, Justin, but I do believe it is time to be going." Sarah said with the best smile she could as she walked to the stairs.

"But, what's the rush?" Justin suddenly says grasping her hand with a gentle touch. "I could help you clean up a little more," He says with obvious intent with something else as he strides closer to her.

She used everything she had to shove him away.

"Okay, what the hell has gotten into you?" Sarah almost shouted before realizing that she was in the hallway with an 8 year old trying to sleep in the next room. Quieting down, she forcefully grabbed his arm and pushed him into her room as she closed the door to finish this in private.

No way was Jareth gonna miss out on this.

"Did you have something in mind?" He smiled in a giggle as he liked where this was leading.

"See? There it is again. What the hell was that?" Sarah did not budge.

"What do you mean?" He tried to act innocent as he closed the space between them.

"Oh, cut the crap Justin. Stop creeping me out!" She says backing up to her door.

"Sarah, I think its safe to admit it, now. I mean, everyone is on board with it anyway. I mean, I can even be your little Goblin King-" He said with smooth charm as he tried to caress her cheek.

"Get off of me!" She immediately slapped his hand away. "What the hell are you talking about?" She started to grow angry. Yet he kept on trying to caress her and touch her, but she would have non of it.

"Sarah, sweetie, it's okay," he said with such a sweet voice, "I'm attracted to you, you showed me how much you liked me that night, you don't have to hide it anym-"

"WHAT?!" Her strength reached a new level. "What do you even mean by "_that night"_?!"

"Oh, Sarah why are you trying to-"

"What the fuck are you talking about Justin?!" She started to heavily inhale and exhale as if she were about to hyperventilate.

"Last week when- when we went to that party?" He said with complete honesty. "When you got really drunk and started to make out with me? You told me how you really felt." his smile was so positive. "You told me that you were tired of hiding it, and everything we did- you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for me after that-"

Sarah was in an outrage. Her eyes were the size of planets and her heart dropped to her toes. Instead to shouting, she could only ask in a faint voice. "What-" she gulped. "Wh-what did we do, Justin?" she asks not remembering anything from that night.

He didn't answer her, just tilted her head with a meaning all on it's own with eyes that said it all. "You don't remember?"

_**How's your new boy, does he know about me?**_

"Don't remember what?"

"You... You just- you were just so willing, and I had a few drinks as well, and you wanted it." his chuckle was petty and regretful. "And you're just so beautiful- I mean... How could I resist?"

Sarah tried her very hardest to remember what the actual fuck happened that night. She scanned through every single mental image to remember something... Anything... But nothing came of her memories. She doesn't remember anything about that party! She remembered arriving there with Justin, having a few drinks, and slowly sinking to the loud music... The rest was a complete blur. She did, however, remember waking up in her own bed the next morning **without** anyone with her. How is she supposed to remember something after she was completely slammed.

But...

But she...

And he didn't say no?

_**You've got the mark of the beast!**_

She looked up to him with eyes glossed. She saw nothing but stupidity in his eyes, not realizing how screwed up this sounded to her.

"You mean we-" She pointed to the both of them. He nodded. "You and me..." He nodded again. Her mouth dropped.

"I never knew that you-"

"You didn't say no?" She started to cry.

"Sarah- S-Sarah what's wrong?"

"You didn't say no to me?"

"No! No. You insisted-"

"I was drunk off my ass, Justin! I don't know what kind of drunk I am! But you just let me... You just agreed to..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Sarah, it's okay. Really-"

"No it's not Justin. You are supposed to be my friend. You were supposed to look out for me! You were supposed to keep me from doing anything stupid!" Her cries were not calm.

"Sarah, you think I could resist you? Look at you! I thought you were hot the moment I met you. Then you are kissing me and touching me-"

"What kind of a friend are you?!"

"Sarah, I'm still your-"

"GET OUT!"

"Sarah please-"

"You used me and you hurt me, Justin! We did things that I can't take back because you were too horny to say no?! You made me look like a whore at a party that I don't even remember- GET OUT! NOW!"

"Sarah, please-"

"I never want to see you again! Never!"

"Sarah-"

"You asshole!"

"Sarah-"

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

"Oh, really Sarah b-"

**POOF**

**O.o**

"And I turned him into a Goblin and I was rewarded for my good deed." he smiles from ear to ear sipping on his tea.

"That is not how it went, Jareth. God, you make it sound like a whore that can't even hold her liquor." Sarah says putting her tea cup down to finally tell her side of the story. "Honestly, you can never tell the full truth, can you? Anything to make you look like a hero..."

Jareth looks completely awestruck. "My love, how do you accuse your King of lying. I am not a child to fear punishment in lieu of such an auspicious truth."

Derrick smiles at the King's gentle scold. "Sarah, why not tell me from your side?"

"I would love to," She says holding Jareth's hand.

**O.o**

"Justin. I don't think you need to be here anymore." Sarah said as she stood her ground in the hallway.

"Oh, are you kicking me out?" He asked with a smile getting closer to her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I don't know what is going on with you tonight, but you need to cut it out and leave." She said leading him to the stairway.

"It's just a little shameless flirting, Sarah-"

"I understand that, Justin. But I don't feel that way about you. I didn't even know you felt that way until today." She said going down the stairs. "Do you think I have been leading you on this whole time?"

"Come on Sarah," He grabbed a hold of her abdomen and pulled her close to him in the middle of the stairway.

"Get off of me." She said while running the rest of the way. "You need to leave." She hurried to the door and opened it to let him out.

"Why are you so afraid of this?" His smug smile never left him.

"Go Justin."

"No." His smile was playful.

"You need to go."

"Why?"

"Because you just need to..."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kiss you-"

"I am already in a relationship with someone, Justin! I am not interested in you!" She finally said it loud enough for the house to hear. Both of her parents caught wind of it in the kitchen and came out to inspect what what going on.

"Oh really?" Justin didn't believe a word of it.

"Yes. Really. Now please leave." Sarah was as kind as she could be.

"What's going on?" Sarah's father suddenly asks.

"N-nothing. Justin was just leaving-"

"Sarah just informed me of a boyfriend that she has never had. And now I am a little concerned." Justin says suddenly crossing his arms in shame for the girl.

"Boyfriend?" Karen asks with eyebrows lifted.

"That's not what I said." Sarah said in nervousness.

"Boyfriend?" her father started to get heated.

"Calm down! There is nothing going on-Justin. Go!"

"No, I kind of want to know more about this secret guy."

"Yeah, me too," her father cut in.

"Who is he talking about, Sarah?" Karen added.

"Is it your little Goblin King?" Justin teased in outrageous thoughts with the make believe character.

"Your little what?"

"That imaginary character again, Sarah? Really-"

"GET OUT!"

**POOF**

**O.o**

"Justin just poofed away and disappeared. Then Jareth came in, I cried and... now here we are," She says leaning on her lovers arm. She smiles like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"I should have just bogged him and sent him home, so no other respectable woman would ever touch him."

"I agree. But you didn't and now he is in trouble for stealing someone without permission."

"Wait," Darrick stopped them to ask. "What exactly happened to Justin?"

"He turned him into a goblin without permission and now he is being punished by the high court for overuse of power."

"Just give me the permission, and all will be well."

"Jareth, you can't just bend the rules just so you can have your own way."

"Why not? It worked for you," he looks to her knowingly. "Move the stars for no one?"

"Again with the flashback chiche. This is about your little Justin Goblin, not me. Jealousy should not have been a crutch to do something stupid. Can't you just reverse the spell or something?"

"No."

"Again with the lying?"

"I'm gonna bog him-"

"Jareth-"

Bicker

_Bicker_

_Bicker_

After the session that Derrick has had it with his most interesting couple to ever see him in his long career of being a marriage councilor. In all his years, never had he heard the stories that even come close to theirs.

Shaking his head as they continue to bicker, he is reminded of a song that reminds him a great deal of Jareth, and he mentally recalled the lyrics in his head.

_**She moves through moonbeams slowly,**_

_**She knows just how to hold me.**_

_**And when her edges soften,**_

_**Her body is my coffin.**_

_**I know she drains me slowly,**_

_**She wears me down to bones in bed.**_

_**What 'bout the sign on my head,**_

_**that says LOVE ME DEAD!**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Well.**

**Yeah.**

**That happened.**

**I have to say if not for the sudden inspiration for Sarah's predicament that I had myself last night, I don't think I would have ever finished this. This was one hell of a story to write. My God! I did NOT expect it to be this long. WOW!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it. **

**I hope to see you soon.**

**xi**


End file.
